


Bye Bye Belladonna

by cinderfell



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's got a beast inside of her. What happens when it takes over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye Bye Belladonna

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super old. it was written around Players and Pieces before we knew what "black the beast" meant. Anyways this is one of the original bumbleby death fics, so enjoy!

Yang was always a steady shot.  Good marksmanship. The teachers and her mentors had always complimented her skill. Others’ hands would shake as they aimed. Yang’s hands stayed still, focused on the target. It was one of her strong points. As long as she didn’t rush things, which was a habit, she didn’t miss her target. Yang was a steady shot.

Except when she had Ember Celica pointed at her partner’s head.

No amount of forced breathing techniques could calm her down enough to steady her aim. Her arm was reluctantly outstretched with the shot gauntlets pointed at the raven-haired girl. Her partner stood with her back to Yang, frozen in place. The blonde would like to think the other girl refused to turn around in order to hide the guilt and the shame on her face. It was a nice thought. More likely, she didn’t want to make any sudden movements in case Yang fired.

This is crazy. She’s your partner! She’s your best friend!

No, Yang thought sadly at the part of her urging her to lower her arm. She’s more than that. And that’s why I have to do this.

“Blake.” Her voice was steadier than her hand.

The other girl turned slightly, just enough to let Yang get a look at her face. Dark shadows ringed her eyes. The little butterfly wings of purple on her eyelids were smudged. Worst of all, her golden eyes seemed darker. Not like how they were when she ruined Ruby’s fantasy of heroes and fairytales. Her eyes were sharp and predatory.

Yang had always made jokes about Blake resembling a cat. Usually the spooky little black cats that were everywhere on Halloween. She never would’ve applied black panther to Blake. Her Blake put up walls and came off as cold and distant, but there was always an underlying layer of warmth if you could break the barriers down.

This Blake had no such warmth. They way she looked at Yang held no affection. No recognition. No loyalty, no love. This Blake looked at her like a beast about to strike. And it hurt the blonde’s heart as it fully hit her that her Blake was lost for good.

Blake turned to face her fully now. Even the way she stood was like a carnivorous beast looking at it’s prey. She was lean and muscular. And she was fast. If she let her guard down, Yang had no doubt Blake would be fast enough the get the job done before she even got the courage to fire.

They stood in the middle of the ruins where they were first partnered up. Their first adventure together. The first time they learned to mimic each other’s movements and attacks.  Dick move, universe.

The dark-haired girl looked at the shaking Ember Celica, eyes narrowing. “What’s it going to be, Yang?”

I can’t do it. I can’t do it.

For a split second, Yang could’ve sworn she saw something change in her partner’s eyes. “I thought you promised you do it if it came to this. If I came to this.”

That flash of something… Very brief, but Yang was suddenly certain what it was.

Humanity.

“I know.”

The kinetic pulse of fiery energy exploded from the shot gauntlet, nailing her former partner directly in the chest. Blake, unprepared, flew backwards against the crumbling wall, dazed. The force sent parts of the wall tumbling down around her. Before she could recover, Yang was right there. With one shock gauntlet pull back in inactive, Yang grabbed a fistful of the front of dark-haired beauty’s shirt. Holding her in place, Yang pulled back her active shot gauntlet, ready to strike.

“I know.” Yang repeated again, voice steady as she fell apart on the inside. There was something else inside her partner now. Something dark and dangerous. Something that couldn’t exist.

When Ember Celica came down on Blake’s stomach, the force drove it through the girl. Yang trembled at the feel of the other girl’s bones shattering and the slickness of blood on her gauntlets and the spattering across her body. She watched the pools of amber widen in shock and the way her mouth parted to release a silent scream of agony. Right before the eyes below her clouded over, she swore she saw her again. The girl with the warmth and the kindness and the childish innocence that rarely anyone saw.

Then the eyes were dark.

Yang leaned down and pressed a kiss to her partner’s forehead before moving her mouth to the top of her head. The dark hair around her mouth was covered in dirt and sweat and blood. And now tears. “Bye, bye, Belladonna.”

She gently let go of the girl, leaning her against the old wall. She didn’t look so much like a beast now. More like a fallen angel.

Yang wasn’t too sure what happened after you died. She never really thought about it. Death, despite her occupation, often seemed like a thing that would never effect her life. How wrong she was.

Yang didn’t know where souls went after they died, but God, did she hope it was beautiful.


End file.
